The Dance
by Sora Kamiya1
Summary: It's Taiora with a little crossover with SailorMoon.


The Dance

Disclaimor-I don't own Digimon, so SHUT UP ALREADY!

Sora-16

Tai-16

Mimi-15

Matt-16

Chris-16

Ami-16

Nick-16

Minako-16

Just another day in school with Sora and her buddy Minako Aino sitting in math class passing notes about the upcoming dance in two days on Friday.

_So Sora, are you gonna ask Tai to the dance? I asked Nick and he said yes!!!!!! I'm sooooo happy,because he is so incredibly hot and sexy!_

No,not yet. It's hard.....What if he says no Minako?Then what?I'm just a stupid tomboy with no sense of style.

You aren't stupid. A lot of people like tomboys.

Yeah, everyone but me. The last time I got asked out was 2 years ago. TWO YEARS!

Just go for it Sora! It's gonna be fine.

Okay if you say so Minako.

Just then the bell rang and everyone ran out the door. 

"It's gonna be fine she says," Sora said under her breath. "31-11-21.There. Hey what's this?" Sora said puzzled as a note flew out of her locker. "I bet it's another note from Ami Mizuno." 

**_Dear Sora,_**

This this is hard for me to say so if you come infront of the trailors today afterschool I need to tell you something.

Very Yours truly,

?!#%^&

"What the hell does ?!#%^& mean!!! What kind of bastard wouldn't sign his name! That makes me so mad!" Sora said pissed off as everyone stared.

"He,he,he,he, ahem. I-I-I should be going now,"Sora said as she shut her locker, running out the door.

"What a fool I am. It's all secret mans fault._Jerk._It's 4:10,I'm infront of the trailors.What more do I need to suffer from!" she wined as she bumped into Tai. "W-w-w-what are you doing here?"

"I'm suppose to _be_ doing something here,"Tai said about to begin.

"What do mean? I have personal business here right now so will you please leave?"Sora said wishing this moment would perish.

"Is it about a note?"

"H-How did you know?"

"Because,I wrote it,"

"_You did?"_

"Yes, Sora, will you go to the dance with me?"

_"Me?_ Of coarse I will. I've been waiting for you to ask me for a week,"Sora said blushing.

"Me too. I was afraid you would say no, so, I wanted to meet you here afterschool.I thought you had a date,"Tai said.

As they looked in each others eyes.Sora placed a kiss on his cheek. Then she took off.

"Bye! See-ya at the dance Tai!"

Tai smiled as he put his hand on his cheek staring at Sora running till she was out of sight.

Sora got home and ran into her room as her books fell on the the floor.She collapsed on her bed and looked over toward the phone.

"Maybe I should call Ami and see how she made out," Sora said still thinking of Tai.

"Hello A-"

"Oh my gosh Sora! I was just about to call you!"Ami said in a rather loud voice.

"Yeah, well, guess what? Tai ask-"Sora began.

"Chris asked me out! I can't believe he didn't refer me as the school 'bookworm'. I never really fell in love with someone before. I always concentrated on schoolwork but now is the perfect time for a boyfriend,because I am totally madly in love with Chris. Minako is going with-"

"Yeah, Nick . I'm going with Tai ," Sora said.

"Cool we should all go shopping with Mimi for prom dresses. She has the sense of style, how about tomorrow afterschool?"

"Okay, so we'll meet at my house okay," Sora said.

"Sure, see-ya!"

"Bye!"

_Click._

The next day, Sora changed into her uniform for school.

"Today is the day I finally pick out a dress," Sora said looking at her watch Kari gave her for her last birthday. "7:30am. Better start going."

The day went fast in school and everyone gathered at Sora's house.

"So, ready to model infront of mirrors?" Mimi said thinking about Matt.

"Yeah, I can't wait to show up infront of Nick in the sexy outfit I have in mind," Minako said.

"Me too I can't wait to see what Chris's reaction will be," said Ami.

"Ditto with Tai," Sora said.

They all headed off to the mall were they went to a store with millions of dresses with wacky styles. They looked around as Mimi stopped infront of a sleaveless,short and tight dress.

"Minako, come here. You would look good in a dark orange dress like this one here. It's perfect with this light orange ribbon I have. Try it," Mimi said.

"Okay, it sure does show a lot skin though," Minako said.

_"So! A lot of girls wear this stuff to impress their man," _Mimi whispered in her ear.

"If it will impress my man Nick than I'm there," Minako said blushing deep red while running into the dressing room.

"Now for you Ami, hmmmm,oh! Light blue is perfect! Like this one!" Mimi said as she picked up the dress and handed it to her.

The dress was light blue, that went down to her feet. It had spaghetti straps with gloves that went around the arms almost up to the elbows.

"Wow, I never wore anything like this before," Ami said staring at the dress.

"I know, that's why I want you to try it on," Mimi said holding up the dress.

Ami left for the changing while Mimi and Sora were looking for dresses. Minako came out with the whole outfit on, followed by Ami.

"Wow, you guys look nice in those dresses your men will flip. I still don't know the color for me," Sora said looking at the floor.

" I said you would look good in a dark green dress like the one on your school uniform," Mimi said looking at Sora.

"Well...Okay," Sora answered.

"So, should we get these dresses?" Minako questioned.

"Of coarse you should!" Mimi said.

"Okay, you guys hurry up and choose a dress for Sora," Ami said looking at her watch. "I need to study for a Social Studies midterm."

" Gosh is that all you care about?" Mimi said.

" No, I also care about Chris," Ami said.

They went to change as Sora picked up the perfect dark green dress. It went down to her feet and it was strapless. 

"Cool, I'll try this on," Sora said to Mimi.

"Okay, I need to pick out my dress. I want a pink one," Mimi said.

_"Like her sense of color will ever change," _Sora said under her breath.

She came out of the dressing room as all her friends stared at her.

"God, I think you look the best out of all of us," Ami said.

"I agree," Minako said.

"So, should I get it?" Sora asked.

"Yes," they all said in unison.

They got changed as everyone sat with their paid dresses waiting for Mimi to choose one.

"God, she must have tried on a million dresses already," Minako said.

"If she doesn't hurry, I won't have time to study," Ami said.

"Hey Mimi! Were gonna go okay?" Sora said.

"Fine with me," Mimi said holding up a different dress to try on.

Everyone left walking home without Mimi. 

"I wonder what out of the 50 dresses she will pick?" Minako said.

"I don't know but here's my house. See-ya tomorrow," Sora said.

They all said bye as Sora walked in her room ready for bed.

The next day, Sora woke up ready for school.

"Well, the dance is today," she said looking at her watch. "7:30am. Time for school again. I didn't even study for that midterm Ami was worried about."

With that, she walked out the door. School finally ended and Sora was in her room styling her hair. She curled it and put it up in a bun.It was now 5:30 and Sora heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door.

"H-Hello Tai. Why are you here?" Sora said.

"I wanted to pick you up rather than you walking to school," Tai said smiling.

They got inside the car and got to the dance.The dance was packed with people.

"So, you look b-beautiful tonight," Tai said blushing deep red.

"Thanks. You look handsome tonight," Sora said.

"Wanna dance?" Tai said.

"Yes, I would love too Tai," Sora answered.

They danced till the last slow song came on. The song 'God Must Have Spent a Little More Time on You' came on. They wrapped their arms around each other as Sora saw Ami and Chris, along with Minako and Nick doing the same.

"Oh Tai, this is my favorite song," Sora said.

As the song ended. They looked into each others eyes.

"I love you," they said in unison.

They locked lips as did Nick and his girlfriend Minako, Chris and his girlfriend Ami.

They all decided to ride with Tai but instead of going home they decided to take a little detour. They went to a love motel and went to their rooms. (I will not go any further than that, but lets just say they all had a **_VERY _**good time there. He He He.

The End

__

So did you like it? The end to me was a little bad but so what!!!! E-mail me at taichi5005@lycos.com. If you idiots are gonna flame me, don't bother wasting your time cause I'll simply delete them all. Your e-mails will determine if I will write another story or not. If you want me to write a lemon story, please say so in your e-mails or reviews and thanks for reading.

__

****


End file.
